Zekk's Return
by AerinBrown
Summary: *CH. 2 UP* After being gone for years, Zekk returns to the academy, finally realizing how much Jaina means to him. Jaina, however, has kinda moved on. New guy, likes Jaina, evil men. Urgh..summaries...Just read!
1. Coming back

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters.  None of them are mine.  No one belongs to me.  K?  So no suing or anything like that.  I'm poor.

A/N:  This doesn't really take place any certain time before or after any of the books.  I just wanted to write this.  Oh, and I can't remember how much older Zekk is than the twins (if anyone knows, can they tell me?) so I'm making him a year older than them, and Jaina, Jacen, etc., are eighteen.  K?  

* * * * *

            Zekk quietly landed his ship on the dark landing dock.  Shutdown procedures occupied his thoughts for a few moments, but once he was finished his mind turned once more to the enormous Academy building that stood before him.  He sat motionless for a moment as thoughts and feelings swirled about in his mind.  Finally he sighed and exited the ship.  

He walked slowly inside the building, looking around at the once familiar architecture.  The corridors were dark and empty and he suddenly realized how odd it was that no one had come out to greet his ship.  Peering down the hallways, he wondered where everyone was.  As he went down the main corridor, sounds of laughter and merriment reached his ears. Zekk followed the noise until he reached the dining hall, and peered inside.    

The dining area was filled with long tables, bright lights, food, and quite a variety of life forms.  A party, or a celebration, he realized.  He stood in the shadowy doorway, out of sight, and looked around for Jaina.  At first he didn't spot her.  But as he looked around the room again, he gave a soft gasp.  

There she was, at the table closest to him.  But it wasn't any surprise that he had missed her before.  Jaina looked different, more…older.  Beautiful.  Of course, she had always been beautiful, but now!  Thick, coiled braids replaced the formally unkempt hair.  Her complexion was freckle-free, and her movements were graceful.  Zekk thought ruefully of the clumsy, freckled, and tousled friend he had left behind.  In fact, only two things had remained the same.  Her brandy-brown eyes still sparkled with their old laughter and mischief, and her smile still contained that old warmth and mystery.

His gaze moved on to the young man beside her, who leaned in close to whisper something in her ear.  Jaina laughed, and Zekk felt a small twinge of regret.  Or was it jealousy?  Zekk shook his head.  If it was, then it was his fault.  Leaving for three years!  Did he really expect her to be waiting for him?

Zekk sighed and moved his gaze from Jaina.  His eyes caught those of Luke Skywalker, who looked calmly back at him.  They continued to stare at each other till the others looked to see what had captured Luke's attention.  All conversation at the table stopped as the group stared in amazement their long missed friend.  Jaina was the first to react.

"Zekk!" she whispered, standing slowly.  The group quieted as the two stared at each other.  Zekk's heart wrenched as then, slowly and deliberately, Jaina turned and walked from the room.  The rest of the group rose from their seats and rushed over to smother Zekk in welcoming hugs and pats on the back. 

"Hey Zekk!  Trust you to show up during a meal!  Do you want to hear a joke?"  Everyone groaned and Jacen laughed.  He was used to it.  Zekk grinned.  Good old Jacen.  

"Not now Jacen.  I have to take care of some unfinished business."  

Jacen nodded.  "She'll be on the roof."

"I know."  Excusing himself, Zekk ran from the room.

* * * * *

"You didn't say hello."  

Jaina's heart thumped as the deep voice that she had wished for so long to hear finally spoke.  "You didn't say goodbye," she said softly.  From the corner of her eye she watched him flinch.  Good, but she wasn't done yet.  Standing up, she walked over and stood as close to him as she possibly could.  

Zekk eyed her warily.  

With a smooth face, she brought her arm back and let it snap forward with all the hurt and anger she had been feeling the past three years.  Her hand connected with his cheek with a very satisfying smack.  

Zekk rubbed his jaw and ruefully looked down at her.  "I guess I deserved that."

Jaina nodded, but all her resentment had left when her hand hit his face.  She threw her arms around his waist.  "Jerk," she mumbled into his shirt.  "I _missed _you."  Zekk laughed and pulled her away so he could look at her face.  She didn't look very good, Jaina knew.  She had been crying, so her eyes were probably red, and her hair was a mess.  Zekk smiled.

"What?"  Jaina said, sniffing.

"You're beautiful."  

Jaina snorted.  "I say I missed you, and you compliment me?  What does that mean?"

"It means I missed you too."  Obviously, he hadn't missed her enough to drop a line once in awhile.  She broke out of his grip and sat on the edge of the roof.  Zekk stood silently behind her.  Well, fine, if he wouldn't talk, neither would she.  _That_ resolve lasted about two seconds. 

"What didn't you write?" she burst out, craning her neck to look up at his face.  It was no use; the sun was setting and his expression was hidden in shadow.  He was silent, staring out at the giant Massassi trees.  "Say something," she pleaded.  If he didn't, she would start babbling.  

"I'm sorry."  He did sound sorry; remorseful even. 

"I know."  She stood up and turned to face him.  "But don't think that we can pick up where we left off Zekk Thane.  I cried for days after you left, I moped for months after that, and then I wiped my eyes and moved on with my life."  Zekk's eyes grew pained and he looked as though he was about to say something, but Jaina didn't want him to talk.  She placed a finger over his lips.  "If you want me back, you'll have to work for it."  With that, she left the roof. 

* * * * *

A/N:  I have no idea what Zekk's last name is, so I kinda made it up.  At least, I think that I did.

Review Please!!       


	2. Man to man talk

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters except for Taren.

A/N:  This is going to be a really short chapter guys; sorry about that.

Berrybooks, Blai Starker, CCChut81, and AngelsExist: thanks so much for the reviews!!

Oh, and CCChut81, I'll think about that challenge.

* * * * *

Zekk was unpacking later that night when a knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in!" he called.  Luke opened the door and came in.  Zekk bowed as Luke sat down.  He gestured for Zekk to sit.

"You want to talk to me, Master Skywalker?"  Luke nodded and Zekk sighed and sank onto his bed.

"There really isn't much to talk about.  When I left the Academy, I decided that I would travel the stars, to find where I belong."  

Luke leaned forward.  "And did you find it?" he asked.

"At a lot of places, I thought I did.  But something was always missing.  There was a feeling that something was wrong. So I would leave and go on to the next system."  Zekk looked at Luke.

"But the only thing I found was that I belong here, with…with my friends."  Zekk, realizing he had almost said that he belonged here with Jaina, hurriedly changed the subject. 

"Who's this 'Taren'?" he asked.  Luke gave a slight smile.  

"He's a prince from the system of Eago.  He came here about two years ago, under rather unusual circumstances."  Zekk frowned

"What do you mean, 'unusual circumstances'?" he asked.  

"Well," Luke said, "the Solo family was on a trip, when they picked up a distress signal from a remote, deserted moon.  They of course landed and found who was sending the signal.  But before they were even able to ask his name, there was an earthquake, and the man was hit on the head with a couple of tons of rock."  Luke spread his hands.  "He couldn't even remember his name.  Jaina found it written on his clothing.  They brought him here.  He recovered, and his Jedi ability was soon apparent.  Taren's been here ever since."

"Oh." 

 Luke changed the subject.  "Have you talked with Jaina yet?"

Zekk nodded stiffly.  Personally, he would rather continue talking about the Eagon Prince than about the conversation he had had with Jaina up there on the roof.

"What did she have to say?"

Zekk gave a rough laugh.  "She slapped me, gave me a hug, called me a jerk, then said that if I wanted her back, I would have to work for it."  Luke grinned.

"Well, at least she didn't kill you."

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky."  Zekk paused.  "Luke, what does Jaina think of Taren?"  Luke's grin widened and he stood up. 

"Good night Zekk."

* * *


End file.
